Hit
by Cream96
Summary: Sonic and Amy are married and have a son named Sonica. Read the story and see what happens to Sonica.


**Short Stories**

**Story 1: Hit **

**Rated: K+**

The snow fell from the sky on December 4, Sonic and Amy's son's birthday. Their son's name was Sonica. He had very light pink fur color lighter than Amy's, and he hand spikes like Sonic. Amy was taking Sonica to a gift shop so she could buy his present for his 7th birthday. Snow was stick to the ground as they walked on the sidewalk. Amy was wearing a gray sweater, gray pants, and wearing a scarf around her neck. Sonica was wearing a big dark blue sweater that made him look puffy, some big puffy dark blue pants, dark blue mittens, and he was wearing his hood over his head.

"Did you know you look so cute in that outfit?" Amy asked. Sonica shook his head.

"I don't like wearing this," he said, as they were about to cross the street to the gift shop. Amy grabbed Sonica's hand as they crossed the street. They stopped in front of the shop.

"You stay out here why'll I'll go and get your present," Amy said.

"Mommy, why couldn't I stay home with daddy?" Sonica asked.

"Daddy had to be at work," Amy replied, as she smiled.

"But what about uncle Tails?"

"Uncle Tails had to work as well! Now you have to stay right here next to the shop! Don't go running out in the street, promise!" Sonica nodded.

"I promise," Amy smiled, and then walked into the shop. But before she could look at anything she heard a scream. Sonica's scream. Her heart started pounding as she raced out of the shop. She saw Sonica on the ground motionless on the street. Sonica has got hit by a car. Amy's heart stopped and the person in car called the police and he told Amy he was sorry. All Amy could hear was herself screaming as she ran up to Sonica through tears. Blood fell from his mouth. He wasn't breathing. She picked him up and held him tight to her chest.

"I love you Sonica," Amy whispered. Then she started screaming the words loud enough for everyone to hear.

The police arrived after five minutes. They put Sonica in the ambulance and Amy got in the back with Sonica. She got her phone out of her pocket and dialed Sonic's number.

"Hey Ames!" Sonic said, happily on the other end. "How's Sonica doing?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, something terrible just happened…" Amy whispered.

"What happened?" Sonic asked, his voice now low.

"Sonica…got hit by a…a…." Amy couldn't finish. She started crying her eyes out.

"Sonica got hit by what, Amy!" Sonic demanded.

"CAR!!!" Amy exclaimed. There was a long silence then Sonic spoke.

"W-what hospital are you going to?" Sonic asked, sadly. Sonic sniffled as if he was crying. But he was crying.

"Barnes Hospital," Amy replied.

"O-okay I-I'm on my why!" Sonic said, as he hung up.

After a couple of hours, Amy and Sonic were waiting in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault," Amy said.

"No it's not, don't say things like that," Sonic said, as he hugged her. Amy pushed him away.

"Yes it is! If I didn't leave him outside the shop this wouldn't have never happened!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic hugged her again. Amy pushed him away again. "Stay away from me!" Amy screamed, as she got up off of her seat. "You don't even care about our son!" Amy shouted.

"Yes I do! I wouldn't have been here if I didn't!" Sonic shouted back, as he stood up.

"It's your fault he's dead! If you weren't at work I wouldn't have brought Sonica with me to the gift shop!" Amy said.

"Fine, if that's how you feel!" Sonic said, as he started walking away.

"Sonic!" Amy called. Sonic kept walking. "SONIC!!!" Amy screamed, as she started running after him, but she heard a voice behind her. A man's voice. Amy turned around to face him.

"Ma'am, I need to ask you a couple of questions," he said. Amy nodded. The man lead her into a room with chairs. Amy sat down and the man sat in front of her along with other men. The guy had a pen and a peace of paper. "Can you tell me what happened?" one of the men asked.

"Well…I was going to a gift shop with my son Sonica, I told him to wait outside the shop so I could go in and get him a present. Today was his birthday," Amy said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. One of the men started taking notes. "I told him to keep a promise to not go out in the street…." Amy continued. "I walked in the shop, but before I could do anything I heard a….scream…I went outside to see, but I found him…(Sniffle)...lying on the ground motionless….and…and…" Amy stopped and grabbed her forehead. She started feeling really dizzy.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" one of the men asked. Amy moaned as she fell off of her chair to the ground. Her head was hurting extremely bad. "Ma'am!" he exclaimed. Amy fell on her face and she suddenly stopped breathing. "MA'AM!!!!" the man shouted. Amy Rose was dead by losing her son…and Sonic….

**THE END**


End file.
